S.S.P
The abreviation S.S.P '''means Solid State Program, and is an old protocol created first by Tronairo, unsuccessfully, and later fixed and refined by Red Dawn. The S.S.P Protocol The S.S.P Protocol consists of the description of a theory whose drafts were created first by Tronairo, and, as mentioned above, later fixed and refined by Red Dawn, that supports the highly defined transformation of energy into matter, organized through programming. The S.S.P Protocol also features a highly detailed description of the method of the transformation of energy into matter organized through programming that features the power needs, the space necessary for such a thing to happen, and the basic machinery required to successfully create a S.S.P. It features, as well, Tronairo's original work and Red Dawn's remix of his original work, the original protocol, and every single version of it and every single edit as well as every single note, carefully listed and organized. Notes The S.S.P Protocol features the following notes, which are organized, here, chronologically: '''Protocol's Supreme Administrating Supervisor's note: the risks involved in the creation of S.S.P's and the difficulty involved in their creation has been deemed too high and henceforth is not to be attempted unless NOVA's leader at the time and the 2iC at the time agree to its attempt and usage. For safety reasons, only I, Red Dawn, am authorized to freely handle and use S.S.P's to my own wantings, objectives and will without further authorization by NOVA's leader at the time and the 2iC at the time. It also features a newer note: War Councilor Red Dawn: the risks and the difficulty involved in the creation of S.S.P's has been diminished to such a degree that the only thing required for planets to be factorized (check Process Edit 7 for details on this) is authorization from myself and a single War Councilor. Level Of Clearance The S.S.P protocol, by Dawn's will, features it's own levels of clearance: 1/S.S.P: allowed to access the chronological and historical part of the protocol. Referred to as "viewer". 2/S.S.P: allowed to access everything noted above and the method of the protocol. Has to grasp several scientifical concepts of several areas (mostly physics, quantum physics and mathematics). 3/S.S.P: allowed to access everything noted above and allowed to apply the method of the protocol in a very limited form. Has to get a degree in S.S.P Engineering (yes, that's a thing). S.S.P Engineer 3rd Class. 4/S.S.P: allowed to access and do everything noted above but with less limits to the method's execution. S.S.P Engineer 2nd Class. 5/S.S.P: allowed to access and do everything noted above but with less limits to the method's execution. S.S.P Engineer 1st Class. 5.5/S.S.P: S.S.P Master Engineer. Leads its own group of engineers and may teach people with basic S.S.P clearance. 6/S.S.P: allowed to access and do everything noted above but with permission to research the protocol's method. S.S.P Researcher 2nd Class. 7/S.S.P: allowed to access and do everything noted above. S.S.P Researcher 1st Class. 8/S.S.P: allowed to access and do everything noted above. S.S.P Master Researcher. Leads its own group of engineers and researchers. 8.5/S.S.P: S.S.P Sub-Director. Self explanatory. 9/S.S.P: S.S.P Director. Self explanatory. 10/S.S.P: S.S.P Multisite Supervisor. Self explanatory. 1337/S.S.P: Red Dawn's personal clearance level. Do not ask. Plans Of Usage In The Future #Start using the method for creation of parts, once again. Checked. #Start using the method for the creation of complicated parts, once again. Checked. #Start using the method for the creation of weaponry and complete sets of ship parts, including advanced hulls, engines, etc. Checked. #Start using the method to create complete ships, large weapons, etc. In process. #Start using the method to create humanoids and other living beings that technically aren't alive. In process. '"The Factory Nauts"' "The Factory Nauts" '''are a group of factories, machines and stations designed for the mass production of S.S.P's. Only 2 are known to have existed. '''Unnamed Planet Wide Factory: '''created through mass terraforming and mass use of nanomachinery, this factory was in fact a complete planet that had 6 different factories, each on a pole, considering that the planet was selected for having a total of 6 poles, because these type of factories, back in the day, worked better in poles. The planet also wasn't in a solar system, and had a former neutronic core that, upon terraforming, became a massive, overeffective, power plant. This planet was deemed unique, pre-terraforming, and pos-terraforming, and its origins are unknown but thought to be artifficial, or at least to have been changed severely before. It featured several anti-reality bending and anti-Force mechanisms, including TRA's ( '''T ronairo's R''' eality 'A'nchor(s)) and several scaled up copies of ancient Sith and Jedi artifacts. '''Status: Offline (lost to space). "The Living Judgement": '''Dawn's former personal sentient space station had very large S.S.P capabilities, but not at the level of the other "Factory Naut". '''Status: Uknown. Protocol S.S.P-T Protocol S.S.P-T: '''only people with x/S.S.P clearance are to have access to and understand the concept of S.S.P. Anyone - even outside NOVA's and DawnTech's walls - who has no type of x/S.S.P clearance and who knows of the protocol itself, is to be given class-D selective amnesiacs A.S.A.P. If the class-D selective amnesiacs are to fail, move up to class-C selective amnesiacs. It is '''not recommended to move past class-C selective amnesiacs, unless the subject is psychic and/or technopathic.. In case the subject in question is psychic and/or technopathic, move up. If too much resistance is given, use of Harenarian torture tools and methods is allowed to break the person. If the torture fails, termination is allowed. In the case of AI's and VI's, delete any and all information regarding the protocol. If that doesn't work, terminate said AI's and VI's. If any kind of subject manages to dodge the Protocol S.S.P-T, then said subject is to be recruited into NOVA, as this shows remarkable abilities and research oppurtinities. "It's too risky to let anyone with greater resources than us get ahold of the protocol. Chances are, if they do, they'll have a nearly infinite army. And we're not the most resourceful people out here, in this large universe." - Red Dawn.